


f e t i s h

by suhokyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhokyun/pseuds/suhokyun
Summary: a collection (eventually) of one-shots for each of the ot9 boys





	1. ablutophilia ; bbh

**Author's Note:**

> noun  
> ablutophilia (uncountable)
> 
> (rare) a paraphilia involving sexual excitement from baths or showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noun
> 
> ablutophilia: a paraphilia involving sexual excitement from baths or showers.

Water poured over you and off your skin in warm droplets as you stood slightly out from under the shower, moving the body wash you treated yourself to over your body in long sweeping strokes. It had a subtly sweet aroma that made the steep price worth it, and you were glad you’d decided to pamper yourself earlier before Baekhyun came over in the evening and stole your peace and quiet. It was a regular Thursday occurrence that he came over around 8pm and you two pretended to watch a movie before the night ultimately devolved into supposedly no-strings-attached sex that you both refused to acknowledge happened when confronted about it. His friends were especially bad for constantly mentioning your chemistry, almost like you spent a lot more time together than you talked about. Yeah, imagine that; voluntarily spending time with Baekhyun.

A noise from the glass surrounding you in the shower stall startled you and you suddenly felt vulnerable, turning to see a figure obscured by the sheen of condensation and jumping again. The silhouette shook with laughter you found far too familiar before a lithe hand parted the door slightly and called through to you:  
“Mind if I join you?”

Of course the one day you decided to treat yourself he’d come over early and ruin it. Could this boy interfere with your life more if he tried? Was he trying? If not then he was doing an amazing job effortlessly. Baekhyun opened the door entirely before you could even reply and you realised he could undress faster than he ever has for you before, sending a wave of butterflies through you until you instinctively covered yourself as best you could with your hands and let out a slight shriek, turning away.

Dark eyes raked over your back out of your view and Baekhyun slid the door shut behind him with a genuine smile before a hand reached out to you; the sensation of his cool fingers on your waist sending a shock through you that you’d never felt. He laughed at your jolt.  
“I called to say I’d be early, but you didn’t answer. Guess I know why now.” He spoke, and you weren’t sure if the running water was muffling his voice or he actually sounded that soft. You relaxed into his touch and felt his other hand join, leaning your back against his chest as you both hummed. You’d never had this closeness for any purpose but practicality before, and the contrasting coolness of his skin added to the strange feeling that his affection set into your mind.

“You know, I really love shower sex.” He muttered, lips against your wet ear. You couldn’t tell if the moisture was from him or the shower, but tilted your head into the touch regardless. His breath hit your skin hot and you gave in to your desire to turn and face him.

Immediately his lips hit yours and you closed your eyes as a hand threaded through your hair, not registering that this was the first time he’d ever done this. Water was hitting your back hot and he pushed you both under it until it ran down your faces, over your lips where they were locked together between you, his hands pushing and pulling your skin to where he wanted it until your bodies were pressed flush against each other.

His arousal was obvious against your leg and you wanted to touch him, but you couldn’t tear your hands from his face if you tried, his smooth skin feeling like marble under your touch, able to feel his jaw move as he kissed you. You moaned and he reciprocated the sound as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, using his hold on your hair to angle your head better to him. It was messy and your heard your teeth crash together; the hiss he made when you bit his lip. He pulled away from you looking raw, eyes burning with something unknown before he smiled at you finally: a full, beautiful smile that you felt your heart ache for. You wanted to kiss him again.

A soft touch was felt through the water on your chest as he caressed your body, still keeping you close with his hand behind your head, pressing his lips to your jaw with wet kisses and subtle nips as he worked his way to your shoulders. The water from above you forced you to close your eyes for the blurriness it caused and you gasped Baekhyun’s name as his hand slid between your legs, slick from the water and your arousal. He imitated your moan and the two of you laughed for a moment in what felt like an incredibly special interaction. Something about this time was different. You both felt so much… Closer?

The moment quickly turned from heart-warming to thoroughly explicit when Baekhyun let out a more than sinful laugh, a smirk playing on the corners of his mouth.  
“Moan like that again and I might not even be inside you before this is over.”  
Before you could respond he ran a single finger through your core, ghosting over your clit as you drew a shaky breath and then moving back down to your entrance, only just brushing it with his fingertip. Your hands moved to his shoulders and you held him in a firm grip, tense from his teasing before you moaned into his ear.  
“Just fuck me already.”

Baekhyun growled from somewhere low in his chest before planting his hands firmly on either side of your waist and shoving you back against the tiled shower wall, your wet skin slapping the hard surface hard enough to bruise but the impact only managing to wind you with a pathetic moan. A hand came under one of your thighs as Baekhyun hooked it over his arm and braced himself against the wall, spreading you out as his lips attached to your neck once more. He entered you completely and immediately hit the spot so many other men had failed to ever find, gasps pouring from your mouth faster than he could return them or kiss them away, the pace he set immediately catching you off-guard. The water stuck your skin together whenever you touched and dripped from each other’s faces onto the other, his hair clinging to your cheek as he angled his body to thrust harder and deeper upwards into you.

As he pressed himself closer you both became more immersed in the other, pausing kisses to just stare into each other, for him to watch the way your eyes widened every time he grazed that spot in you. He could see the exact expression you made when you moaned his name, when tightened around him just like that, and it was bliss. And you could see that tamed fire in his eyes, unmoving from you, the way he bit his lip when his pace increased and his open mouth at the sound of every moan. You could feel pressure growing inside you and yet you were paralysed under his stare, unable to do anything but grip him tighter and try to form even a single word around your own sighs,

“Coming, fuck Baekhyun I’m-”  
“You’re so wet.” He interrupted, a loud moan afterwards as his pace dipped slightly. You thought for a moment he came without you, but within a second he was lifting your leg higher, over his shoulder to pound his into you at a shattering pace. Your moans turned into screams as he spoke into your ear, some of the dirtiest things you’ve ever heard simply flowing from his mouth as naturally as any other phrases.  
“So tight for me.” He said, consonants exaggerated as his lips grazed the shell of your ear.  
“Fuck, you’re practically sucking me in.”

He placed a single digit softly on your clit and you moaned in anticipation. His thrusts were becoming less precise and his breath on your ear felt so much hotter with every exhale. The pressure got harder as he rubbed circles over your most sensitive part, gasping and clenching around him as you both fell apart, the tension building up until you both snapped simultaneously in a flash of heat. Your walls squeezed tight around him as he painted them white, sliding out after as you felt the remains of his orgasm drip from your core, your leg still mounted on his shoulder.

Both of you stood panting against the wall, Baekhyun moving his hand from your core to set your outstretched leg down comfortably. His hands left light touches over your skin until he leaned in to rest his forehead against yours, the only sounds being your laboured breathing where it mixed in the limited space between you and the persistent sound of the shower behind you. A soft smile was laid naturally over both of your faces and he touched you with utmost care when he brushed the hair from your face.

“I love you.” He laughed, and you knew it was genuine.  
“I love you too, Baekhyun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao pls point out any spelling mistakes and cheer me on bc i suck at motivating myself


	2. agoraphilia ; osh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noun
> 
> agoraphilia: psychosexual arousal from being outdoors, in open spaces, or from having sex in public.

Sehun said your name from across the table in the library in a slow groan. You ignored him as usual. Exams were less than a month away and you positively hated the fact that your boyfriend refused to start his studies, which was only made worse by the fact he had to sit right there every day while you worked and complain that you weren’t doing anything fun.

The two of you had agreed on a ‘break’ in the relationship while exams were near and ongoing, and although clearly only you had taken it seriously; you were determined to stick to it. The fact Sehun was sat right there wearing that shirt he knew you liked detracted from your focus a little, but that’s fine. Don’t look, and it’ll be alright. Glances every half hour became long stares every couple of minutes, but you managed to avoid any eye contact, even if only very narrowly. Sehun propped his elbows up on the table and you knew he’d noticed you staring. The smirk on his face was more arrogant than usual and your stomach stirred a little. He really knew what he did to you. _Great._

He stood up with the same smirk, no words, and calmly took the textbook you were studying away from you in a quick sweep of his hand over the desk. The smug expression he gave was distracting to say the least and you only stood to follow him once he left your view behind one of the many bookshelves ahead of you. You could hear his footsteps and he was humming a vaguely familiar tune but it was still far harder than you expected it would be to find him amongst the bookcases. Spaces in the shelves became your only hope and you peered desperately through every one for even a glimpse of the hoodie he was wearing.

A hand grabbed your waist and you were pulled back into a hard chest with a yelp before a hand over your mouth silenced you. Sehun leaned his face into your neck to hush you, soft kisses placed against the skin.  
“We’re in the library, be quiet.” He whispered, and you could hear his smug expression in his tone of voice. Your hands let go of his arm where it had wrapped around you and you span in his hold to face him with a frown.  
“We need to work, Sehun. Come back to the table, I left all my stuff there.”  
“Suck me off.”

Your mouth fell open a little at his outright request, eyes settling on the upwards tilt of his lips after scanning his face for the joke. He wasn’t joking.  
“We aren’t dating Sehun, we’re on break. I won’t do that until after exams.”

Sehun leaned slowly forward and brushed his lips against yours before settling into a sweet kiss. You forgot how soft his lips were. He could feel you melting into it, feel you loosen in his arms, and you knew it. The way your legs turned to jelly when he kissed you like this. His eyelashes touched your cheeks in a gentle flutter and you sighed a little when he parted from you. His eyes held a look you hadn’t seen in a while, and you missed it.

You were on your knees before he could even ask again.

The carpet was dirty and the skirt you wore meant it was rough on your knees, but you pretended not to care. Your hands ran up and down his thighs as he looked down on you, unzipping his pants enough to free his cock from his underwear already semi-hard. Briefly, you wondered how much he really wanted this to be so worked up from a closed-mouth kiss in the back of the library. Sehun ran his hand through your hair while stroking himself with the other, meeting your gaze as you looked back up at him and freezing. God, he’d missed this.

Your hands were warm and just as velvety feeling as he remembered, working him a few times before you took him into your mouth, sucking on the tip as you felt him harden. The way your free hand ran up and down his toned stomach meant you felt every shaky breath, every twitch, and you moaned around his cock as you took it a little further. His hand tilted your chin up to meet his eyes and you watched him exhale a breathy moan.  
“Don’t touch me, touch yourself.”

Sehun had never been like this with you, and you admitted your actions were hesitant as you moved your hand from his abs to rub yourself shyly through your underwear. Blushing, you moved your eyes from his and hollowed your cheeks around him. A groan escaped his mouth and Sehun brushed his hand against your cheek lightly before he moved it away. Embarrassed by the fact you were pleasuring yourself rather than him doing it as usual, and feeling a lot like a one-man show, you refused to meet his eyes. He was leaned slightly on the bookcase to your right and you knew from the shaking in his upper thighs that it was because you were doing a good job. You took him a further into your throat, swallowing around him, and heard him moan as a confirmation. Every time you took his dick back you could feel it twitch, and with his length it was hard not to gag. You were glad he wasn’t using his hands as he usually would, with only the one on your face caressing you more gently than he ever had. It made you wonder what the other was doing.

“Look up for me baby.”

With an exaggerated flutter of your lashes, you took him as far as you could and opened your eyes wide to gaze into his. A phone camera blocked your view greatly and you felt the blush return to your cheeks. You removed your hand from yourself in embarrassment and gripped his thigh to move your head better. A soft laugh left him.  
“You’re doing… _So_ well.”

The hand on your face kept playing with your hair, and you made an effort to move faster up and down his shaft, hollowing your cheeks when you pulled back and moaning around him. You could feel his own deep moans even just from your hold on his hips, and made a point to look up at the camera when you did. You hated to admit this was turning you on but you could feel how damp your panties were and knew how much you wished Sehun would touch you. He was close and you knew it from the sighs, the grunts, the way he was thrusting into your mouth even as little as he was trying to move. The way his Adams Apple bobbed every time you looked up at him, the shaking muscles in his thighs. You wanted him to cum down your throat and finish you off.

You forced yourself all the way down his cock, tears in your eyes and muffled gagging sounds coming from your mouth. The pace you set was burning your throat up and you could tell Sehun was struggling to keep his moans in from the grip in your hair. His cock throbbed and he spilled suddenly as you moaned and hollowed your cheeks, sucking him dry as he came in your mouth. The phone fell to the floor beside you and Sehun’s knees buckled, member slipping from your mouth before he caught himself with a thud on the bookcase next to you. His eyes met yours, glossed over and blissed out, and he smiled breathlessly before letting himself drop the last foot to the floor.

His lips were on yours instantly. Messily, and surprisingly slowly, the way you missed being kissed. His hands found yours in a loving hold and he let his head lean on the bookshelf as he pulled away, smiling openly with his eyes shut. He looked gorgeous even with his thin sheen of sweat. You were sure you looked a mess.

“Let's just go to bed.”  
“Hun, we need to study.”

His eyes turned to yours with a lazy roll, half-lidded, and he smirked again.

“No, we need to finish you off.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual i hope y'all enjoyed pls tell me if there are mistakes or someth i should change :)


	3. claustrophilia ; kji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noun
> 
> claustrophilia: an abnormal desire for confinement in an enclosed space. 

The party was loud. A lot of people had left, in fact most people, and you found yourself among a group of boys who are all apparently staying the night. You knew most of them by name at least, more familiar with your fellow first years and the excitable second years than the third years in the kitchen having some profound conversation, but still comfortable enough not to feel alienated by the fact you didn’t think you were meant to be staying the night. Were you? You didn’t feel like you’d been invited to, but the walk back home a few blocks at 2am in the rain didn’t sound appealing sober, never mind with the amount you’d drunk.

Not that you’d drank much. You were happily sitting between the criteria of tipsy and drunk; dazed enough to have a good time but not to render you completely incapacitated.

Jongin threw an arm over your shoulder and you smiled, leaning into him where you were sat on the floor with the other two first years, propped up with your backs against the couch. Chanyeol was sprawled out behind you and occasionally would break into a tuneless song you’d never heard before. It was a calming atmosphere, despite Baekhyun and Chen’s constant attempts to rap along to multiple different songs they were taking turns playing over the Bluetooth speaker.

When Kyungsoo invited you to his house party, you were more surprised that he was having a house party than that he was inviting you to it. You were a little reluctant, not really into the party atmosphere when you weren’t familiar with everyone, but Kyungsoo had assured you there’d be people you knew. He wasn’t wrong. It was a small crowd, but everyone was close and the night ended well. Or rather, toned down well. It hadn’t actually ended yet. You couldn’t help but wonder where Kyungsoo was going to put 9 of his friends to sleep for the night. Maybe you  _should_  just go home.

Jongin’s hand was stroking over the skin of your shoulder under your shirt and you lay your head on his chest. You couldn’t remember when you and Jongin had become this close, but it had been this way for a long time. The two of you retained a strong level of reciprocated affection to the point where people assumed you were dating rather than asking, seeming too obvious to have to ask. It embarrassed you slightly, but Jongin didn’t seem to mind.

You were brought out of your thoughts and Jongin’s chest when Baekhyun slid across the carpet in front of you, Jongdae following more similarly but with similar excitement. You ignored them in favour of putting your head back against Jongin’s steady heartbeat and letting your eyes close. You must have dozed off, as the next thing you felt was someone shaking you awake and a bowl of random items being thrust into your face. Baekhyun held the bowl with a mischievous smile.

“Come on!” he said, shaking the items in the bowl. Something clinked against the pottery and Kyungsoo piped up; “Be careful!”. Baekhyun sighed and rolled his eyes before turning back to you.  
“What?” You asked, confused as to when this circle had formed.   
“Choose someone for seven minutes in heaven! Idiot…”

You looked down at the objects in the bowl. There were three expensive looking watches. Could they not think of anything better, or is this just a standard ‘man’ object? You sighed, nothing else looked very interesting. Dazed and not entirely understanding what the purpose of you doing this was, you grabbed the set of house keys with the little fluffy dog keyring attached. Baekhyun made a noise somewhere between a groan and a laugh and you set the keys back in the bowl before closing your eyes again, ready to nod off.

“Jongin! Wake up! You and your fake girlfriend are up for seven minutes in heaven.”

Before you knew it you were being bundled up and shoved in a cupboard at the hands of Jongdae and Baekhyun, pushing you into the space under the stairs while Kyungsoo gave words of caution in the faded background. Jongin was whining in a deep tone and you couldn’t really process what was happening, and then suddenly everything was dark, and silent, and you were leaning face first against a warm broad chest. You knew it was Jongin when he sighed, and you sighed too, breathing him in on the inhale afterwards. His hands were heavy around your waist and you couldn’t ignore that being this close to him was making your heart beat in a way it hadn’t for him before. He muttered your name and you looked up.

You couldn’t see him but you could feel him inches from your face. The tension came crashing down on the both of you and rolled off your lips in waves with his hot breath. You couldn’t tell if he was moving closer. His lips brushed your cheek slightly and you figured that yes, he’s getting closer. Warm hands gripped your waist firmly and you could feel the way his body moved towards and away from you with every breath he took, his chest pushing yours on the inhale. He sighed your name on the next breath out.

Jongin had never kissed you before. He’d never done much more than act like your best friend, even if slightly over-affectionate. And yet when his lips met yours it felt so natural, like you’d done it a million times over. All the feelings of a kiss were there – you still got those butterflies in your stomach and your heart fell ready to beat out of your chest, the air in your lungs freezing where it was and fireworks going off behind your eyelids – but it was just like anything you’d expect from Jongin. It was exactly his usual; slow, and tender.

The way his hands suddenly dragged up your thighs was not his usual. Your dress was suddenly hiked up around your waist and you felt exposed even in the lack of lighting. You could feel the moans leaving Jongin better than you could hear them, rumbling through his chest to yours. He was grinding hard against your thigh as his hands flew up and down your frame, grabbing and pulling you everywhere while your hands balled into fists around the luxe fabric of his shirt. The kiss was deeper now and he continued to pull back for breath only to tug on your lip with his teeth and whine at the way you were pressed too tightly against him. He still needed to be closer.

There wasn’t enough time to take you here and he knew that. But he couldn’t help himself. It almost felt too easy to get himself off just by grinding on your leg like this. He knew he could, whether it was the alcohol or the fact he’d been anticipating this moment for years he wasn’t sure, but he could feel himself throbbing in his pants and he couldn’t keep himself off you much longer.

His hand hit your crotch through your pants and you flinched, almost biting his tongue as you yelped into his mouth. You could feel him smile and you relaxed a little as he started a firm rub up and down, pressure moving from your clit to your entrance back and forth before he dipped into your panties. You knew he could feel instantly how wet you were and he moaned against you, both of you panting and struggling to grip each other tighter, rocked constantly by Jongin’s slow grind on the thigh between his legs and the circles he was rubbing into your clit. Bucking your hips against his hand was getting you nowhere and you whined in his mouth for more.

Instantly Jongin dipped his fingers down to run a circle around your entrance before pushing two in at once, moving straight into curling motions that forced you to break the kiss to breathe. His thumb remained on your clit and you could feel your whole body shaking, supported only by his arm firm around your waist and your own now weak grip on his collar. The way his fingers felt inside you made your knees threaten to give out completely and you couldn’t stop the moans from leaving your mouth at the way he was touching you. You could feel how close you were getting but the words wouldn’t come any further than your mind, mouth unable to do anything but mutter his name over and over between breaths. He was pushing so hard against your clit and moving so fast, fingers pumping out of you at a pace that meant you could hear clearly how wet you were. You wished you could see his face, knowing he was close too by the way he was desperately rubbing against your leg like some kind of animal.

With a palm on his crotch suddenly you brought him in for a kiss again, his hand faltering a little as he groaned before thoroughly fucking you with his fingers until you felt your orgasm cut through you with a pulsating feeling, not leaving as Jongin carried on until you could feel him cum in your hand. He stilled with his fingers still in you and you stayed pressed against him, feeling it seep through the front of his pants as he whined with every breath he let out. You smiled. You weren’t sure if he was too.

It had been more than seven minutes, easily, and you both knew it. Jongin still didn’t seem to intend on moving anytime soon. You’d never been so fatigued in your life. Your whole body weight was on Jongin and he held you easily, free hand smoothing your dress out at your sides. Honestly, you were unsure when the other hand left you, but you knew you heard his fingers enter his mouth and your legs pressed together at the sound. The next moment he was laying soft kisses on the crown of your head, breathing you in and cuddling you into his chest just like he always did. It didn’t feel any different, although maybe now you’d admit you were maybe at least a little bit in love.

“Can I stay over tonight?” His voice was as soft and sleep-filled as it was before this happened, and you smiled against his chest, burying your face as deeply as you could as he wrapped his arms around you.  
“Don’t you need a change of pants?” You mused, slight smirk. He hummed in confirmation and you laughed.  
“Your place is fine, Jongin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its my birthday and i'm writing porn for a member i dont even bias so u better appreciate it

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! let me know if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes please!!!


End file.
